Demigod Truth or Dare
by oOShattered StarsOo
Summary: Percy and his fellow camp mates decide to play truth and dare. But nothing is as it seems. Will everyone survive the dares. Will love blossom. Read on to find out. This story is written with RandomAngel123
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys RandomAngel123 here and oOShattered StarsOo (-: no flames please they are mean but if you do  
oOShattered StarsOo will eat you (she most likely will, or just hunt you down,  
she's a little bit crazy). Sorry if the characters are a little ooc (btw  
Shattered Stars wrote most of this so it's a bit random) oh the story is set  
before Percy and Annabeth are dating

So on with the story...

_

One really hot night in the Zeus cabin half the kids at camp halfblood  
were sitting in a circle playing truth  
or dare.

Percy's POV

I was slightly nervous Thalia was starting and had picked me, knowing her she  
would make me kiss Annabeth if I picked dare and if I picked truth she would  
make me confess that I liked Annabeth. "Hurry up Percy it's been 1 and a ½  
minutes already" Thalia snapped at me "jeez Thalia keep your hair on." I  
replied "I pick dare." "About time Percy I dare you to propose to Mr.D" she  
said "what? No, he will KILL me." The Stoll brothers were laughing their heads  
off "shut it Stolls" Thalia snapped at them shocking them with lighting "fine  
Percy you have to kiss Annabeth" "figures" I said under my breath Annabeth was  
bright red I quickly kissed her on the cheek "properly Peruses" "fine." I said  
then kissed Annabeth on the lips I turned around and something hit me in the  
face I fell back because I wasn't expecting it Rachel had punched me in the  
face. Then Thalia had grabbed her and held her down while Clarisse knocked her  
out so she couldn't attack Annabeth. We carried her out to the forest and left  
her in a tree. Then ran back to the Zeus cabin before the happies could eat us  
when we got inside we all fell to the ground laughing except Clarisse who still  
stood she then punched her boyfriend gently (but Clarisse gently is not so  
gentle so it hurt a fair bit) and told him to get a grip because he was  
laughing so hard he started to cry. We all quickly sobered up not wanting to  
get punched I was still in pain from red I wonder if she had woken up yet nah  
probably not Clarisse punch hard trust me I know I was out for a day. "Percy  
pick someone." "Uhh Chris." "Dare," he said confidently  
with a smirk oh I was gonna wipe that smirk off his face. "Chris I dare you to  
go to Mt. Olympus and tell Artemis that you want to join the hunters."  
"Fine" he sounded slightly scared I whistled to blackjack and told  
him to take Chris to Mt. Olympus so he left. Since Chris had left Nico  
volunteered to go he picked Thalia and she said truth. "Who do you have a crush  
on?"

Thalia pov

Oh my gods what do I say I have a crush on Nico I can't just say that but I  
have to this might be my last chance "Nico" I mumbled what I didn't  
hear you he say Nico I said louder his mouth fell open I like you too he said  
and kissed me then Clarisse had to ruin the moment by saying " ok, break  
it up lovebirds" I rolled my eyes then suddenly a thud was heard then  
something fell through the roof it was a big black thing that was moaning and  
groaning in pain. Clarisse went over and looked her face was pure shock, it was  
Chris. Clarisse pick Chris up and carried him to the infirmary. Percy look  
guilty then he ran to the wardrobe thinking it was a door then crashed through  
it. All my clothes fell out Annabeth looked horrified at the mess then  
"Oops" I said "I should have put them away properly then Clarisse  
opened the door and Percy jumped through the window thank the gods it was open.  
Clarisse yelled " where's prissy we all shrugged then we remembered Rachel  
we all ran except Clarisse Nico grabbed a frying pan off the floor I wondered  
where that came from. Nico saw Rachel and while her back was turned, he hit her  
with the frying pan we just left her there.  
Apparently Clarisse didn't hit her hard enough

Nico's pov

When we got back to the Zeus cabin we did one last dare for the night Thalia  
dared Grover to go bungy jumping he ended up in the infirmary the Stolls ran to  
their cabin after that dare and we went back to Thalia's. It was almost  
midnight and Thalia looked half asleep we decided to play again tomorrow it  
then started to pour rain so we couldn't leave " see ya I'm going to the infirmary  
to see Chris" Clarisse said before walking out the door seconds later the  
door opened and in walked a very wet Percy we all sat on the couch for about  
five minutes wondering what to do when the door open again and Clarisse and  
Chris walked in. Then it began storming we all decided to stay in the cabin for  
the night. Clarisse and Chris picked a spot in the corner where they both laid  
down talking softly, Percy and Annabeth curled up next to each other in the  
corner then Thalia and I both lied on the couch I was just about to lie down  
when Percy jumped up and exclaimed " we need blankets and pillows Thalia  
then jumped up as well knock me off the couch in the process I grunted as I hit  
the floorboards. Soon Thalia came back with the blankets and dropped them on  
the floor every one rushed to grab one then we all went to sleep.

_

Percy's pov

I woke up in the middle of the Zeus cabin with Annabeth's foot in my face. I sat up and looked around, Nico and Thalia  
were asleep on the couch, Thalia was drooling on Nico's shoulder, Nico's head  
was on his other shoulder. Chris and Clarisse were asleep leaning on each  
other. I looked at my watch it read 6:18, that's when I remembered we had cabin  
inspection at six-thirty, I woke Annabeth up "what's wrong" she  
mumbled, rolling over going back to sleep. "We have cabin inspection in 12  
minutes" "what" shrieked Annabeth, waking everyone else up.  
"What's going on" asked Nico. "Cabin inspection in ten  
minutes" I said

Annabeth's pov

Oh my gods, how could I forget we had cabin inspection, if we were found in the  
Zeus cabin Mr D would KILL us. Chris and Clarisse climbed out the window, they  
had the right idea. Thalia said a very inappropriate swear word.  
"Thalia" Nico said but I don't think he meant it. "I'm calling  
Miss O'Leary to shadow travel us to our rooms, Nico shadow travel yourself to  
your room, come on Annabeth. Oh and Thalia I'd clean up your room" Percy  
said. Nico left by shadow travelling, Miss O'Leary appeared and took Percy and  
me back to our rooms. By this time it was 6:26am, we were running out of time  
to clean our rooms up.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

I got to my room and nearly died there and then it was completely clean I saw  
Tyson standing in the bathroom and knew that he had cleaned it he saw me than  
shimmered and disappeared "What the Hades" I thought then Katie  
Gardner knocked on the door and said that it was impressive and have me a 10 I  
could only hope that the others had enough time hopefully Annabeth's siblings  
had cleaned there room I wondered what she would say to explain last night  
Thalia on the other hand had no hope what so ever her room is so messy I'm  
surprised we could fit Chris had no chance either being in the Hermes cabin  
Clarisse well I don't know I'm too scared to go near the Ares cabin they so  
don't like me like at all last time I went there I got knocked out. Anyway, I  
went to the pavilion to go eat something for breakfast. In the pavilion a  
random guy came up to me and start poking me then Thalia screamed its Jason my  
long lost brother then said wait no sorry false alarm the. My name is like Von  
so not like Jason that is like a weird name I am like leaving then he  
disappeared in a puff of smoke. What's with the disappearing in a puff of smoke  
today it so- ouch "Nico, why'd you throw your pet ninja caterpillar at  
me?" " because Mr. d ate a fish!" what the h e double hockey  
sticks is going on here suddenly Chiron galloped in wearing a bright pink  
sparkly top with his hair, behind and tail dyed purple man this day keeps getting  
weirder and weirder every second. Then Chiron said we had the rest of the day  
off the whole camp screamed expect for this girl rue or Rolla I think her name  
is she just smiled and when back to reading her book when someone tapped her on  
the shoulder now that girl's name I didn't know I think it was Asha or Aya or  
something like that. Then they both walked towards the cabins. I knew they were  
both obsessed with reading and they were always talking about this mortal guy,  
who apparently had bad hair uhh why did I care. Annabeth came over and told me  
to meet her, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse and Chris in the Zeus cabin properly to  
Play truth or dare on the way I thought about that Bon or don kid wait his name  
was Von was that short for Vonald maybe he's a bit metal I think.

A/n Hey guys shattered stars here I just want to say that if your reading this  
you probably have read our story so drop in a review we will be internally  
grateful to you bye! Ps sorry for any  
grammar or spelling errors it's so not on purpose. Random Angel says hi and  
send reviews bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi we're back here's chapter two**

**On with the story…**

Nico's Pov

We met up in the Zeus cabin and Thalia said, "I wanna go first". Suddenly a knock came on the door. I looked at Thalia, wondering if she was expecting anyone. She shook her head and answered the door. It was the book-reading girls. No idea what their names are. What the hell do they want? "Hi, we're new here, I'm Aya and this is my twin Rue. I'm two minutes and seven seconds older," said the blond one. Why do I care how many minutes older then her twin she is? "We're Hermes daughters," said the dark haired one. Percy was looking at them strangely. "Who's the guy with bad hair, you seem to talk about him a lot?" He asked. What a wired question. "Oh he's just a person, we know," answered the blond one, Aya. "We came from a mortal family and our mum raised us hey can we invite drew to play with us?" said Rue "uh why would you want that she is horrible." Thalia yelled, "Because I have a brilliant dare for her that involves a monkey, the lake and the Stolls." "Get her over here now!" screamed Annabeth gods that girl can scream. Drew walked in the door in tiny… were they shorts or underwear. I put my arm around Thalia's waist and glared at drew she wore wayyyy to much makeup. Rue disappeared and came back with the Stolls wow she was serious about that dare I am starting to like this girl not in that way I love Thales.

Rue's pov

I'm hungry

Thalia's pov

drew wears way to much makeup I mean ewww that's gross wait who's talking is that rue or Aya oh it's rue "truth or dare drew?" she said smiling sweetly that girl is good "uh truth no wait dare" rue smirked "everyone come with me okay we're here drew jump." "What no I will ruin my outfit." "Outfit where I not seeing an outfit I see underwear though." Said Aya "I can't your so mean ash." Said a very mad Drew "well deal with it or you will DIE and her name is AYA not ash." scary girl scary girl splash scream omg rue pushed her in go girl the Stolls pulled her out and ewww kissed her "ahhhhhhhhhhh" get away from me eww" she screamed rue handed the Stolls fifty drachma. This girl is evil.

Aya's POV

Omg she did not just call me ash it Aya is that really that hard to remember its three letters for Hades sake. Why does everyone get Rue's name right wait there was that one guy who called her Rub oh my gods that was so funny she punched him in the nose. Let's just say that whenever he sees her he runs very fast away. Still it's not fair. I don't get mad easily unless someone calls me ash or aye or something, that's not my name. There's the horn thingy oh what was it called... I think of it later after I eat.

**Well that is another chapter done shorter than the other chapter but the next will be longer promise. OOShattered StarsOo & Random Angel123 btw if it says werewolf chick1299 anywhere that's Random Angel just she changed her name**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people of the world thanks to sniperjun899 for your review (-:

Percy  
Oh wow, Aya and Rue scare me. They look super sweet but gods there deadly. Wouldn't want to get on there bad side. Hey, now there are two lots of twins in the Hermes cabin. Annabeth's pretty… wow it's a fish tank in the dinning hall, what was I thinking about. I don't remember.

Aya  
'Hey Rue' I thought mentally poking my twin. 'What' she asked  
'Whose's thoughts were you listening to this time?' I thought  
'Guess.' She thought to me.  
'Fine.'i thought back.  
'Um Percy's right' she asked, in my head. I nodded. "He has the memory span of a goldfish" rue commented out loud. "Yep"

Rue  
Aya and I love reading peoples minds. We can even talk to each other in our minds it's really cool. We can even put thoughts into peoples heads. Always a bonus, getting more cookies than anyone else and making people do what we want. I heard Aya think 'Rue, Rue.' What I thought back slightly annoyed at her for intruding into my peace. 'Drew just left and are you thinking what I'm thinking.' I wasn't but I had an idea of what she was thinking so I just nodded, knowing she'd fill me in on the plan.

Annabeth  
I noticed the new girls follow Drew out. They really had it in for Drew, Which freaked me out slightly. Oh well as long as they didn't start hating me I was fine.

Thalia  
Aya and Rue don't know what to make off them yet. Maybe they are gods in disguise.

Rue  
Hehe Thalia thinks we're gods ha I wish. Yay food time.

Nico  
I am awesome i am crazy I am dating Zeus' daughter I am hot i am amazing i am…running out of things to say about me so what I think about Rue and Aya well they came to camp because the monsters were attacking them so much they couldn't fight them. I'm not sure what with them but they often had a weird look in there guy it's kinda scary there was something that they were hiding since the say they were Hermes daughters really fast like they were lying hum maybe I just imagined it.

Aya's pov  
I can not believe Drew she is soo mean she had the nerve to tell me I looked ugly, so I told her that her makeup made her look ugly and then because I am awesome I made her run into the wall. Uh oh here comes Chiron and he is looking at me. "Aya did you push Drew into the wall?" he asked, "No I didn't." I said reading his mind ha Drew said I did he won't believe her. He nodded and walked(trotted) off and I decided to find my twin Rue she was probably eating as usual I can believe how much she can eat it is scary because she doesn't put on any weight well neither do I so it's all good. I looked for her mind "boys are so cute." that's definitely not her "chocolate ice-cream." yep that's her.

Rue's pov  
Chocolate ice-cream.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Rue's Pov  
"Ahhhh" I woke up to a familiar scream, Aya's, she was screaming in her sleep, probably a nightmare, "Aya wake up." I said shaking her awake, before any other campers woke up to the screaming. Aya woke up and stopped screaming. "It was awful," she whispered.  
"What happened?" I asked. She looked embarrassed and I knew she was not going to tell me, so I read her mind.  
"Wow" I said, after reading her mind. She glared at me.

'Shut Up, pink's a scary colour' she thought. I just nodded in agreement.  
"I'm bored," Aya muttered, "I want to play truth or dare, let's go to the Hades cabin"  
"But it's five o'clock in the morning, everyone's asleep," I told her.  
"Then wake them up."  
"Later at 9 or 10 when I won't get murdered."  
"Nowwwwww." she said. I could tell that if I didn't wake them up she would and her way was not so nice.

'Thalia' I thought 'wake up' if I sent thoughts to everyone then maybe Aya would shut up.

'Nico' I thought. Soon everyone was there. Then there was a knock on the door, we all looked at each other trying to think who it would be. The door open and an unnaturally pretty girl came in,

"Hi I'm Isabelle Emily Mia Tia Ally Tess Mekka Sherry Cassie Ash Macbeth Von reins, I'm a daughter of all the gods because I'm like awesome and I rule the world hey that guy in the corner wearing black is now my boyfriend."

Nico's Pov

Um is she talking about me?

Thalia's pov  
Oh no she did not! That is my boyfriend I screamed at her in Greek and Aya picked her up and walked off with her.

Aya's pov  
What to do with annoying thing... oh look perfect a cliff. Ahhhhhhhhhhh omg she fell aww well she is mortal she will live... Maybe. I walked back to the Hades cabin. After a few boring truths and dares (one which involved Percy daring Nico to give Thalia a wedgie) Percy said, "Aya, truth or dare?"

Percy's pov  
"Ugh truth" she replied after a few minutes  
"What do you miss most?"  
"My baby"  
"Oh my god you have a kid and you didn't tell me!" rue screamed  
After a while Aya yelled that she meant her car and Rue glared at her. After rue had stopped glaring at Aya, we continued the game. Gods that girl can glare, in fact both of them can.

"Hey are you guys actually Hermes daughters, because you don't act like any of his kids?" Thalia asked Rue.

"Um were not actually sure who our godly parent is, because we live with our step-mum and Aya help me out here," Rue muttered. Aya rolled her eyes then said,

"Hermes said we could stay in his cabin because we might be good influences on his kids, but no, our godly parent hasn't claimed us."

"Oh" was all Thalia could say

Annabeth pov  
I am tired and it is dark outside, does that mean we have been playing truth and dare all day? I checked the clock on Nico's wall: it read 5:53 am. This is strange. Why are we all awake playing truth and dare at 5:53 in the morning? I am going to figure this out. I looked around the group. Aya and Rue seemed to be the only ones that were wide-awake and they seemed nervous.

Aya pov  
Oh no Annabeth is getting suspicious of us. 'Rue, I think she knows.'  
'Who knows what?'  
'Annabeth, I think she has almost figured our mind powers out!'  
'Can we make people forget things?'

'I've never tried, I'll try later and Rue don't try it till I have. REMEMBER LAST TIME'

'Cool we might be able to change memories.' I rolled my eyes. Rue is very smart and I do not give her credit but she is still my younger sister.

Rue's pov

Why doesn't Aya give me any credit and really, she had to bring up last time, I was six years old. That is so not fair.

**A/N Hey people, hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. We probably won't update until after new year.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rue's pov  
"I'm hungry, Aya hurry up so we can eat." I yelled to Aya over the noise in the Hermes cabin. I was already in a bad mood I fell off my bed this morning and it is a top bunk that was originally Aya's but yeah mine now.  
"I'm coming just wait, I am sure your stomach can wait a few more minutes." She yelled back.  
"No, I can't wait any longer" I answered. Then I pretended to die, Aya didn't even notice, she is mean. Oh well I am hungry, I'll go now and Aya can come later.  
-Line break-  
Ewwwwwwwww, Aya is walking with Conner Stoll. Hey, the freaky Pon kid is staring at me. Ok he is still looking at me. I shall read his mind.  
'Von, Von that is my name,  
Rue, Rue is a pain,  
Aya, Aya is a slyer.'  
'What the h-e-double hockey sticks is a slyer." I thought  
'Percy, Percy cannot spell,  
Annabeth just fell,  
Thalia is a girl,  
Nico, Nico owns pearls.  
Rue and Aya don't have Mum or Dad'  
'Why that little' I thought  
' so they must be really sad,  
and that is the end of my song,  
The end of my wonderful song'  
"Hey Rue" Aya said sitting down next to me.  
'I am going to kill Von, he insulted us about our parents' I thought to her.  
'You can't kill him'  
'I can and I will'  
'Oh no you can't' Aya thought back. Then she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the pavilion.  
"Let me at him," I said trying to break free. I tried to bite her but it failed and I bit my tongue.

Aya's POV:  
"No, look I know what he said but you can't kill him" I tell Rue, and then I get an idea.  
"why not?" she asked,  
"because that is illegal."  
"fine what do suggest we do?"  
"Well how about we go for a drive, I'll drive," I tell still struggling Rue.  
"Where? And why do you want to drive the camp vans they're rubbish?" Rue asked.  
'Mount Olympus' I thought to Rue  
'Oh' she thought back. Then I started walking towards the spot where Rue's car was parked.  
"You are NOT driving my car, nobody but me drives my car" Rue hissed at me  
"Ok, ok you drive." I replied slightly scared.  
We hoped into Rue's car and drove off, we managed to make everyone who saw us forget they saw us and we drove all the way to Mount Olympus.

Nico's POV  
Rue looked super pissed when Aya dragged her out. I wonder what happen; actually, I don't want to know Rue and Aya scare me more than my Dad. Oh and Artemis, ever since Thalia refused to join the hunt and told Artemis to get stuffed, Artemis has been trying to kill me wonder why. Hmm Rue and Aya are good Archers, maybe Apollo is their dad.

Aya's POV  
We got up easy. Rue just told the guy, we had an important message for Hermes and he let us up. I mean how gullible can you get 'He's that gullible' Rue thought and I laughed. Just then we heard arguing.  
'Let's go check it out' Rue thought  
'Ok, let's go, but we have to be careful' I thought back  
'me, not careful never.' she thought back rolling her eyes. Then ran into a pole.

Rue's POV:  
Ahhhh stupid pole. We opened the door and saw a twelve year old girl and a man who resembled Nico.  
"... They got out and have been out for twelve years, that's not right we agreed we wouldn't take them out, how did they get out after 87 years" the girl said.  
'She must be a goddess' Aya thought. I just nodded.  
"How I am I supposed to know Artemis, we also agreed not to mention them, I only know there at camp-half blood because I had business to attend to down there" the man growled.  
"Hades what are we going to do?" Asked Artemis.  
That's why he reminded me of Nico, he's Hades, Nico's dad.  
"Why are you asking me? I don't even know their names, it was 1920 when they were born and 1924 was the last time we saw them Artemis" Hades replied.  
'Wow I didn't think gods remembered dates that well' Aya's voice said in my head.  
'Shut up I'm listening' I thought back

Percy's POV

Aya and Rue disappeared and I want to play truth and dare, they give good dares.

Annabeth's POV  
Oh no Rue's car is gone and so are Aya and Rue they must have left camp. What should I do?  
"Hey Annabeth want to play truth and dare?" Asked Thalia.  
"Ok" I replied, hopefully Aya and Rue come back soon.  
Nico's pov  
I swear I saw my dad before ah I'm going crazy like rue and Aya this is bad.  
Rues pov  
What the hell is going on in here who are they talking about?

A/N Hi, remember us well we're back. So so sorry we haven't updated in forever. This has been written for about half a month but shattered stars has been lazy and hasn't updated. Bye bye I promise the next chapter will be up soonish.


End file.
